Corrupted Dream
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: The Japanese goes to sleep, and dreams of something nice. Sea's, Oceans, Rivers and streams of never ending beauty. that is what that guy seemed to him. AU, Shonen Ai/Yaoi.


_Helloooo~_

_Long time no seeeeeeeeeeee T^T... _

_Yes lets keep all the tears away shall we? i know you guys miss me so much anyway! One-shot One-shot!_

**Story title**: Corrupted Dream

**Rated:**T

**Pairings:** JohanxJudai (Hint: Romance. Shonen Ai/spiritshipping)

**Warnings**: Language... Boys love? Obviously?

**This is a fanfic made for entertainment.**

**I don't Own GX oR JUDAI OR JOHAN! T^T**

* * *

That night, I brushed my teeth, looked to the mirror and washed my face, then headed to the bed. It was 3:00 AM, and I have to blame that on the American subbed series that I'd grown fond of this week. I can't get enough of it!

Even though I promised my two girlfriends that I will be seeing them the day after 'Technically today', I totally forgot about the time and it was morning already. Damn that.

"Ne, Kuribou?"

Kuribou purred and snuggled to my chest as usual when the little bastard is sleepy. I don't know why he didn't sleep. It was very very weird that he waits for me every single day to sleep in the same time I do. I'm not complaining. I like Kuribou. He's an interesting kitty.

Yawning again, I closed the lights and turned on my right side to sleep. Kuribou's eyes met mine for awhile, and I couldn't describe that feeling. It was as if this kitten knew how to understand me and my feelings somehow and it brought creeps up to my spine-Although I was the one who admired this little stuff and bought it in the first place.

I snapped out when the kitten licked my cheek playfully and snuggled closer, wrapping its tail around itself to sleep. He was making himself very comfortable, right? Even though I provided the bastard with a nice dandy bed, he always crawled and silently settled next to me until suddenly I woke up in the middle of the night suffering from a heart attack to see something brownish snoring next to me. I'll get him one day for that…. The countless times I-

Ok, time to sleep. No complains now. Asuka and Rei will probably kick my ass if I'm late again…. And they will kick Kuribou's ass too I assure that because they know that we always play together maybe more than the time that that American series took me to watch it. It's not crazy, Kuribou is loaded with interesting stuff, when I order him to bring me something he'll twitch his nose and go straight to-

Sleep. Focus. Sleep.

* * *

Asuka, Rei and Judai were sitting at….. Someplace. They were talking. In a heated conversation and again Judai didn't understand a word that any of them were bitching at the other with.

They were talking foreign language. Sometime he'd swear that. Just what is the meaning of sex? Marriage? Engagement? Puberty? Virginity? Getting laid?

He'd have to take with a paper and a pencil to note down these things to look it up in the dictionary, and that'll be useless because he didn't know which dictionary he should use. Was it English? Japanese? French? Maybe German!

Forget about that. He had his history class with his Instructor and he didn't need adding stuff to his brain that was already cramped with useless/pointless definitions.

Judai ignored them and was on his way out of this….. place. Why should he stay? The two were just shoving his whole existence aside and only caring about a pointless argues that always revolved around him somehow.

He huffed and listened to the guy saying 'Come again' before pushing the door out to leave. Just before he leave, he noticed that someone was leaving behind him too, so as polite as Judai was, he stood holding the door for the other and the second he turned back to look who is that person, he was completely lost.

Raging oceans, fierce seas and cool calm rivers and streams came in Judai's imagination as he stared at those aquatic viridian eyes and those sea-green rich vivid strands of godly shining hair, and eyebrows.

The world froze all over and he just could hear the splashing of the sea against the stones and his quick heart beats that almost went through his ribcage and out.

Damn.

Or….. Fuck…. As Asuka says when she is too surprised.

* * *

"What the hell?!"

"MEOWWWWW!"

My cat scratched my hand from surprise… I'll kill Kuribou.

"OUCH! That hurts Kuribou!"

I cursed as I went to the bathroom to wash my hand when I noticed…. My face. It was so… so red. What happened to me? Oh… that dream! What was it?

I focused really hard to remember. It was a…. beautiful wonder fantastic dream. Why I can't I remember the thing I liked the most? Oh man!

My Gaze met my greenish soap when I took it to wash my hands and then…. Only then I remembered.

Green…

Oh god! GOD!

Was that a human? Wha- what am I thinking about?

Damn Kuribou. My hand stung so much when I washed it, why did the bastard need to go so deep in my skin?

I looked to the clock before I settle in bed and found it 9:00 AM.

"NOOOO! WAKE UP! KURIBOU WAKE UP!"

"MEOWWWWWW!"

_SCRATCH!_

"OWW!"

Oh man, not **again**!

* * *

"Judai-sama! Why don't you just settle it today! Do you want me or not?"

"Hey! Stop pressuring Judai like that! He's a nice guy and you are taking advantage of that when we both know that he likes me!"

"WHAT THE HELL? How on earth did you know that witch?"

"I've been with Judai for longer period than you did! I certainly just know it!"

"You are the one who don't know anything! Fucking witch! Tell her that Judai-sama!"

"I said stop taking advantage of his kindness just to get in his bed!"

"How low! I don't think like that at all! My feelings for Judai-sama are genuine! They are the feelings of true love an AI! NOT just some-"

Judai's gaze were focused on the brownish rustic wall of the café as the chocolate-strawberry almond juice's chalumeau was between his lips in a daydreaming manner. He couldn't hear any one of them as he imagined again and again that face….. That… perfect face. Those eyes, that hair, and this godly skin….. His cheeks were face was tomato red rivaling the strawberry's reddish color. Did that person ever exist in real life?

"Hey Johan stop using your phone when you are with me! Just for once!"

"I can't! I'm expecting a serious business call and you know that."

"Che! Buddy, get a life! You said we were going to take breakfast, not to listen to you boosting up some jackass's Ego!"

"Work is work Jim. I will make it up for you, but seriously I've to take this!"

"No no you don't!"

"Yes I-"

Some people are just ridiculously serious with their career. Ignoring social life and all that. When did they ever get leisure for Ra's sake? Probably that Johan freak is work hectic ass who didn't give his wellbeing Nada.

They seriously irritated Judai.

"Alright that's it! Back off witch! He's mine!"

"Oh my how Judai will ever pick a loud mouthed girl like you? You are younger than him!"

"So what? true love-"

"-Never depends on Age and you know that Jim! So let me talk to-"

"-Him! Stop talking to Judai like you are some kind of inevitable-"

"-Fate! I never want to be your friend in second life you moron! Johan stupiieee!"

UGH! Headache! What is this noisy Café? In front of him there is two girls fighting to be his girlfriends even though they are already his girlfriends! What did they want more than just that? And behind him, two damn friends who are just arguing for something pointless! That's it!

He needs to get home. To rest. To listen to his inner soul!

Judai walked out the noisy cramped small Café and went to the door to push it to leave, but before he does, there was a person behind that wanted to leave too, so as polite as Judai was, he held the door for the man and waited outside to let him pass and turned around to look at him for a second.

Then. It happened.

Strong emotion wave washed over him completely as he saw the man of his dreams being godly dressed in a black business suit with teal necktie. Everything screamed "ELEGANT" about him. Everything shouted "PERFECT" and that what struck Judai's brain and what made his cheeks turn their color immediately to red and what made his mind shut down.

"JUDAI-SAMA!"

"JUDAI!"

"Eeeeh? What happened to him?"

* * *

Woah. That was white for you.

Judai's eyes fluttered open weakly and was hurt severely by the ridiculous shiny white color of the room which made him blink a hundred times before adjusting. Why was he in such plain place and in bed too?

"I-I am sorry…. I…. really don't know what happened to him! I didn't hurt him at all!"

Judai could swear that his heart was going to kill him anytime, as he heard that musical voice. A curtain separated him from the people outside.

"I don't believe you. You ridiculously handsome guys with such hygienic nature are always hiding something. Are you gay?"

"I….. um um…"

"Woooow! Johan! How did she know that! Do you know her?"

"N-No…. Yes miss?"

"Asuka."

"Asuka-s-san, I'm really-"

"What dirty things did you do to Judai-sama?!"

"Miss. I'm not a fucking bastard who does 'dirty' things to a college boy I just met okay? It demands greater than that. Stop accusing me you two for something that I didn't do."

Jim laughed. "Scary Johan…."

Although the man spoke firmly and precisely giving the massage of 'Don't mess with me bitches' Both girls didn't blink an eye.

"Will excuse me, he didn't faint on MY hands."

Judai swallowed hard and closed his eyes firmly afraid from the angry tone the other spoke with.

"I will prove it to you two, I will wake him up now with any mean possible and we'll hear from him! Hey princess, wake-"

The curtains were opened suddenly exposing a chocolate haired young man with big innocent honey eyes and rosy lips and he was staring right to into Johan's eyes who barely swallowed the word 'WOW' after seeing such a beautiful boy.

Was that…. Yuki Judai?

"Oh um…. Sorry for interrupting…. Rudely…"

"…."

The boy didn't avert his gaze from Johan's eyes who was also captivated by such beauty and exotic atmosphere around the Japanese.

Jim, with all his years being Johan's friend…. He didn't once see him look at somebody like that. Like that boy was the one and only in the wide world.

"Ok, ladies, let's have those two alone."

Asuka and Rei were suspicious while looking to teal haired male, but eventually agreed to see what Johan is gonna pull out.

Jim closed the white curtain giving the males inside a private time. Private unique time if wanted to describe him.

Johan carefully sat on the bed next to the brown-haired who had his hand full of the bed's blanket, trembling and smiled a small smile. "You….. don't think I'm scary right?"

The boy flinched and looked down not able to hide his blush.

"Listen…. I'm sorry…."

Still no answer. Johan inner self sighed. He shouldn't have talked with such stiff tone. It obviously scared him.

"Ok. I'll just leave it there….. H-have a nice day."

Johan's heart ached to look at the most perfect being in his life and leave.

When his hand touched the curtains, he was shocked to feel something warm and firm hug his back from behind.

"Don't go!"

The viridian eyes widened and looked behind to see pleading teary eyes. "P-please…. Don't go…"

Judai was panicking from the inside. Shit SHIT! WHAT was he doing? Clinging to strangers wasn't his habit and somehow it felt so easy to do so with the teal haired handsome stuff.

"P-pardon?"

Judai's sense returned and quickly released the teal haired. "S-sorry…. It's nothing."

Johan smiled as Judai gave him his back. That boy was really…..

He quickly shoved him to the wall and cradled his waist. Judai was shocked at the proximity the stranger's face was to his and that breath hovering over his lips was something that he couldn't understand. Sea's smell and something else so strong mixed with mint. That mix took his own breath away. He couldn't stop looking at Johan's eyes.

"You…. Are so adorable…"

Judai blushed madly as he shyly tried to pull away only to have his lips connected with the other who devoured them devilishly and he took Judai's breath.

"The name is Johan Andersen….." He quickly peeked through the curtains to see if the two devils were looking and when he decided that it was safe, he took out a paper and a pen from his pocket and wrote on it.

"That's my number." Judai wasn't in the world of the living when Johan stuffed the paper in his white jeans pocked.

"Aw man! I'm gonna be late from work!" the cell-phone rang alerting Johan to the upcoming hell.

"Call me okay?" Johan pecked the boy's lips and ran out of the room.

Judai fell on his knees instantly….. and tried to process what had happened.

He kissed a man.

Not just any man….

The man of his dreams.

Maybe the whole deal was a dream to begin with…

…**. Story ends …**

Finish! I hope I had made it up for my readers with this Short-one-shot ^^

I'm getting bitchy as the time moves on….. don't like it? Pssshhhh I don't care! Hehehe.

See ya~

Ah, review saying this story sucks okay?

**Araide-**


End file.
